Because The Night
by UnexpectedBelievers
Summary: Five years ago, that's when it had begun. A scientific experiment gone wrong, an incurable epidemic which struck the world into fear. Santana, a newly renowned blogger and her love Brittany, find their way through this apocalyptic life together, doing anything means necessary for their survival.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 - The Start_**

_Hey Bloggers,_

_Santana again, enjoying the last day of school before summer hits, come at me! Today was a very interesting day, if I say so myself. The first half of the day was same old but during the last half was when things became interesting, of course I'm talking about Glee club. I mean duh, what else do I spend my day doing? Not going shopping, oh no, getting my nails done? Nuh! Of course with those gleeks at glee club, sitting at the back with Brit as Little Miss Troll and her Posey argue about the next regionals or whatever show Mr Shue decides to put us in. He knows I don't really care, that I'm just in this for Brit, she loves it here, she gets to enjoy music, dance and everything else glee. Even tho I do not minndddd… its for brit. And that's all that matters too me. Anyway where was i? oh right, why today was interesting, Mr Shue finally allowed us to pick a song of our own explicit an all, no need to change words around or bleep our all curse words. So ive been wrapping my head around what song from my playlist I could choose. Welp!. Forever thinking with limited data. Haha, oh look at the time. This week however was really intense, another slushy dodge, and of course letting the hobbit borrow my shirt when she copped it in the end. I always made a point to wear my cheerleading outfit, no one dare touch this uniform because if they did, they knew what Miss Sylvester would do, everything was as normal, cheer practice at 5:30am, school until 3 then home for snuggles and kissed by 4:30, I really cannot be complaining at the moment, life seems to be Blissful._

_Best be running. Until later Bloggers, _

_Adios._

_S._

With a swift motion the apple was closed her most treasured object she had bought for herself for coming out on loving her best friend, but this time she felt kind of annoyed another short blog, as she sat back against the chair another short blog for another dull day, she lied during her blog, the fight between Shue and Rachel was way more interesting than learning the new song choice list which they would be focusing on the next time they would meet. But how was she supposed to keep her followers if she cannot come up with something more interesting to write about other than that stupid glee club? a sigh came, she was becoming one of those typical American teenagers, boring and smart. Before she wouldn't even dream of sitting at a computer typing out her feelings and days events. Even though it's been almost 2 years since she came out and almost 160 posts later plus the 1-2k followers who were interested to know the secrets of the used to be so popular cheerleaders head. She never knew how her blog would blow up like this, she didn't think many people would care, she didn't care at the start, but as time went on it became like a job to her, to at least write one blog a week, sometimes more. As she leaned her head on her hands after a few short minutes she is able to pick herself up and walk out of her room and down the stairs to grab a freshly chilled bottle of water from the fridge, as she lean against the bench. _Santana you're 17 now and you have nothing to write about, remember when you couldn't shut up about cheer practice how much you loved it? How much you hated everything not related to that…? _She thought as another sigh left her and the bottle of water is set on the counter, the TV in the next room is blaring out the news so without her own knowledge she walked that way, being alone and miserable wasn't on her to do list this evening. Her boots dragging her feet towards the couch she drops her weight onto staring at the news. Some reporter was talking about a disease in Colorado. That's miles away, apparently its some sort of disease that makes people die? Santana zones out half way through the broadcast, Colorado it too far away for her to care, she fiddles her fingers checking if the nail polish hasn't chipped yet, she looks over at her mother who seems to be intrigued by what the news reporter is saying. She just takes out her phone and automatically opens up one of the many social media's she uses and It seems that everyone is talking about it online too, she rolls through her feed on her Facebook looking for something relatively interesting, but no. It is all about the outbreak in Colorado.

A month later it is Kansas City.

Throughout the whole time since the news Santana has always pushed around her thoughts from this news of this outbreak, she would mock people who would think it was the end of the world. She was wrong. Oh very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - 5 years later

_Has it really been five years? Have we really lost the world to a scientific experiment gone wrong? A scientific experiment that caused an outbreak of a disease, which causes the dead to rise as the walking dead? _

_I don't know what to do anymore, bloggers. Me and Britt and a few other survivors have been traveling east in hopes of outrunning this infection. We avoided major cities, but how are we supposed to outrun almost 300 million walking dead__?__ That is, if no one survived. The invasion __had__ happened so fast, I remember going through my last week of high school carefree__,__ the next month getting worried__.__ My parents buying food__,__ water and other resources we__ may__ need. And the months after watching them get taken, bitten. Shot gun in hand and destroying the infected. Throwing up afterwards from the blood splatter, and watching my parents walk away knowing what they would do, especially since they both hugged me and told me to be good and to survive. Still on my knees__,__ my fears were confirmed as behind a closed door I __heard__ two gunshots. Too scared to walk in__,__ I just let them rest in their room __of our__ Ohio house. Which I don't know if it still stands. A lot of houses here aren't. They've been blown apart leaving just the structure but nothing of use inside. I've lost it all. Britt on the other hand, we still have her mother and her cat, which seems to keep her sort of sane throughout this whole ordeal. Will this ever end? Will the government just laugh it off and call it all a hoax? Is there any place safe in this world? There are five of us now. Me and Britt, her mother and two survivors a young boy around the age of 5 named Michael and his dad he seems to be almost as old as my father, James. I better run Bloggers. I hope to see you're reading my blog still. Haha_

_S. _

She knew no one would read it, since the internet is shut down due to lack of electricity and network, the world went back to the middle ages, no way of communication, and no way of connection. Camped around the little fire in an abandoned house just east of Pittsburgh waiting for news of James who went to look at the surrounding houses for food or water with Britts mother. Who knows, maybe he might find a few more survivors. Santana didn't know how she felt about this; she leaned quietly against the wall as she searched the faces of those surrounding the fire to keep warm. It was the middle of winter and the snow was falling_. "Could the infected freeze?_ _Humans could… how much of the infected are still human or is the chance of some sort of cure helpless and the only thing they could do is kill off almost 90% of the human race"_. Santana's eyes looked over at Brittany playing with her cat, so innocent yet always willing to kill something or someone to save all. Brittany must have felt Santana looking at her because as soon as their eyes met Brittany moved alongside her and leaned against Santana's shoulder.

"San, aren't you cold?" Brittany said placing her hand on her lover's bare arms feeling the icy skin beneath her warm fingertips.

"Do you think those things could freeze to death?" San said placing her hand over Brits. Only for her to hear the sigh coming from said girl's mouth. Feeling her chest feel with pain about what sort of future lies ahead. What will they do? They will never be able to start a family, why would they want to? Start a family with those creatures around? The chance of death presenting itself at their doorstep everyday. She didn't want that. She didn't want that for herself or Brittany's future child. Hell she didn't even want this for herself. But it was too late; she was stuck in this world where she was already dead. She had too keep fighting though, she's waited too long to be able to call the one she loves hers, she has waited too long to be out of school, she has waited too long to be free, even if in her eyes she was in hell. Knowing people you kill, she couldn't survive being in Ohio, she killed already over 100 people, no, infected. They're not real, they don't belong here anymore, and they moved on, the people she knew were dead once the infection took over. But Britt was safe, she would see to it. She would protect her with her life. No matter the cost. She placed her arms around the girl she loves and holds her tight

"I don't know San, but if they do, I'll be really surprised, I mean, a winter like ours without any heat? That's impressive" Britt smiled up at her, and she couldn't help but kiss her forehead.

"That would be impressive. Unless, does their heart still beat?" Santana had so many questions so much anger built up inside which just burned more and more with every shot she made with her pistol or shot gun. She hated the world even more now, she hated everything. She hated the snow, the infected, the government, but more so herself for not being able to protect the people she loved from having blood on their hands, she couldn't take away this torture of the world and make it a better place, without infected creatures roaming the night, so she wouldn't have to watch Britt have nightmares or little Michael to flinch at every sound.

Brittany always saw the stress on San's face, she could see how tired she was but wouldn't sleep until she would pass out from exhaustion just to make sure everyone was safe, most of all her. She saw the MacBook in front of her to the side as she held her, Brittany was constantly worried for San, but she knew better than to step in her way and start telling her what to do, especially when she is on a mission. Brittany smiled as she pulled Santana to their sleeping bags next to the fire and cuddled into her, her back placed against her chest. Britt saw the curiosity whenever there was a dead infected person on the floor, one she most likely killed. She would try and feel for a pulse but found none; she would study the different shapes in their skin, wondering if it was from lack of food or… human. San was always curious and would study things without people knowing it, like their attitude or personality or just them in general.

Tonight was different, Santana was fast asleep in seconds, Brittany was able to wiggle her way through San's tight grip to go check the perimeter, they bolted wooden planks against the doors and windows with the ability to shift one to peek outside.

Slowly walking past Michael making sure not to make a noise, so he wouldn't wake up, she bent down to her knees and shifted one of the planks. Nothing, she saw nothing. In the dark of the night. Nothing was a dangerous thing. It was beyond quite for her liking. But she looked back at the two sleeping bodies knowing James and her mother would be back by morning or tomorrow-late afternoon. They always set a 24-hour deadline before they would declare them dead and move on. It was too dangerous to just stay in one place for a long time. She closed the peek hole and moved back to Santana now being the bigger spoon and holding each other close. Tomorrow, tomorrow they would have to pack up and shift again, but for how long would they have to do this? How long would she be able to watch the one she loves suffer? She stayed awake the whole night feeling and listening to her lover breathe, knowing in a few minutes or hours she would wake from another nightmare, as she has been for the past 5 years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Next Day**

The sun was hidden behind the clouds when San woke awoke the next morning, in a hot sweat due to another terrifying nightmare. She turned around in haste and looked behind at Britt sleeping, breathing a breath of relief before turning around to the others who had come back from their recent search. Britt's mother slept like the younger, on her stomach in a form of a star. Unlike Britt, who always had one arm under her head as she slept. She always liked having big fluffy pillows but we couldn't take them with us when we left, as they were covered in blood anyway.

As San slowly lifted her body from the cold floor and from Britt's grasp, she saw the packs on the floor sitting by the wall, knowing that they probably didn't unpack due to the fact they would've come back really early. San walked quietly over to the packs, making sure not to wake anyone along the way as she grabbed the handles of the two bags and sat against the wall facing the sleeping bunch as she lifted the contents from the backpack.

Not a bad find for a day's work, a few cans of meat and veg, some cans of fruit, batteries and few more ammunition for our small pile of fire power. Santana was always a person to be strictly specific on what time they left and when they would stop for the night, well… ever since this whole world crisis started.

Before when life was normal, she wouldn't even look twice at her clock to determine how late she would be getting to class whenever she didn't have to get up for cheer practice. That was the only class she was 10 minutes early trying to stretch all the necessary muscles they missed during warm ups.

Santana hasn't stretched like that in 5 years and she smiles at the thought that she would do anything to be back when things were simple again. She even misses the Hobbit, but the person she misses most in this whole shit hole of a world was her best friend, Quinn Febray.

Before they all knew it they were on their feet moving east. Michael was lifted onto Brittany's shoulders as they searched ruined houses and tried to avoid the infected. No casualties so far, but Santana knew this day had only just begun. At any time of the day they could be surrounded by man eating creatures. She could be taken, and so could those she held so dear to her.

Santana watched Britt and smiled a little smile holding onto that little boy and making him smile, his brown hair swishing as if he was riding a mechanical bull as he held into Brittany's blonde hair. It was a rare case to see Santana smiling, but Brittany tried every day to make the girl she loved smile.

"Think we should stop there?" Britt's mother Jennifer asks as we all look at the area she is pointing to. It's a house. But not just any house, this house was amazing, still standing unlike the houses surrounding it. It had white walls, a picket fence surrounding the outside that didn't seem overrun by the dead and even had a few flowers that appeared untouched in the garden.

Santana's smile faded as she came back to reality and started remembering this is a kill or be killed world. She looked around at the houses, some completely destroyed and some not so much. The house Jen pointed out was by far the most intact.

"I'm not sure about the location but we can stay for one night." She comments as she looks at the group as they nod in agreement.

"I'll go on the hunt tonight." She adds and looks over at Britt as she nods softly.

During hunts, there were always two people going, to make sure that the other stayed safe and also to watch each other's back, it was the safest way.

Jen and James would go off one night then Britt and San would get the next, making sure that Michael was never left by himself. It was also a good opportunity for Britt and San to get some alone time.

Jennifer picked up Britt precious cat and started heading towards the house at the end of the street.

Santana walked towards the back and watched the group descend towards the standing house. She watched her back glancing around every few steps. She had her machete attached to her belt and the shotgun around her shoulder. Along her belt were pockets full with shotgun shells incase she needed to reload. There was also a little blade tucked away on her Garter belt securing the blade to her body.

Britt slowed down to San's speed and grabbed her hand; they smiled at each other for a few minutes and watched the surrounding areas. They both felt really comfortable with each other, they both knew they would protect one another in a heartbeat. There was no way San or Britt would live a life if one of them got infected, and that was a promise that they silently made to one another.

As they got closer to the beautiful house, they slowed their pace and San placed a hand on her Machete, ready to act at even the most sudden of movements. San was always cautious when heading into a new and unknown area. Even more so since they left it until the sun was going down to pick a place to camp the night. The front door was locked, although a window towards the side was unlocked so James managed to sneak into the house and have a quick look around before letting all of us in. The outside of this house was nothing compared to what was inside. It was beautiful, the walls were so high up and the second floor had 2 balconies over looking over the city. After inspecting every nook and crook of the house, there seemed to be no sign of the infected anywhere within the premises.

As nightfall fell upon them, Jen started cooking the cans of food for all to eat before Britt and San went out for the night.

Britt sat behind San and played with her hair as San began to write:  
><em>Hey Bloggers, San here<em>

_We found a decent looking house today. Was nice place just on the outskirts of Johnstown. You should see this place it is AMAZING. Even has its own pool. _

_None of us dare to swim in it, not knowing what diseases run through it. Michael had some convincing to do though; he still doesn't grasp the whole "the world is doomed" concept. But what could you expect from a 5 year old? _

_Tonight Britt and me will be heading out to do our scavenger hunt. Hopefully we will find new food, hopefully something good, I'm tired of baked beans and meat with veg. How I miss a medium rare steak with chips. But I'm okay, no… I am surviving. We all are. There isn't much we can do. Not now. Maybe I'll find a cow and slit its throat with my blade. Then there will be steak. And a lot of meat so we would all be able to eat well throughout to the end week. Or few days before the meat went bad, although I'm sure we can preserve some into jerky. This life is not what I imagined, yes we all watched those zombie movies and the end of the world movies but really, what have we really learnt from those movies? We all die in the end. Britt dying is an image I never want to see, I pray to god I go before she does, how easy it would be, to die and wake up in a different world. But no I have to fight. People rely on me, as I rely on them. There is no giving up. The world is turning to shit but I will not give up. _

_Tomorrow will be another day, another adventure and also another risk. But until then bloggers, stay safe, stay alive. Because one day this torture will end._

_S._

The night carried on as they ate and Britt and San went on and left the group with a designated time of 9am the next morning to be back here.

Equipped with everything they needed, two backpacks filled with only equipment they needed like ammunition and a torch. Santana took her machete and shotgun whereas Britt stuck to her wired baseball bat and pistol. She was never big on big machinery, just small enough to fit one hand. Closing the door behind them they ventured off on their path, stopping house to house and collecting everything they could find that would help them on their journeys.

"Sanny," Britt whispered as she hugged her from behind which caused San to crack a smile.

"What is it baby girl?" San turned around in Britt's arms and held her, they both smiled at each other for a moment as Britt searched her eyes, "I love you" Britt said smiling like it was only them two in the world.

"I love you too Britt" San said as she closed the gap between them but just before she could give her lover some much needed sweet little kisses they heard a creak and straight away kneeled down turning off their torches. They both crept towards the windowsill and looked out on high alert. 4, maybe 5 infected walking on the street. Santana motioned for Britt to follow her, both went upstairs on the abandoned house and they both realized that they would spend the night here not to lure the creatures back to base, so that's what they did. Britt leaned against the wall with San carefully and quietly locking them inside the bathroom, they both shared a bottle of water and kept one eye on the door for the whole night. Neither of them had a wink of sleep that night. Britt had held San the whole night and played with her hair and made San have to muffle her laughs by Britt's cuteness. San leaned back and kissed Britt on her soft cheek. But just as cute and soft San could be, she always changed back into the hunter a few minutes after. Brittany always knew it was Santana's new way of hiding her feelings. It was no longer the fact she was gay, it was the fact that right now she was afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Next Morning**

Santana stayed awake the whole night leaning against Brittany, who kept falling in and out of sleep.

The sun was shining through the cracks evident in the window. When Santana, consciously became aware of how beautiful the reflection looked against the plain wall across them, it made her smile for the quickest and briefest of moments.

San gently shifted against Brittany who was fast asleep behind her. She knew she had to keep an eye out to see if there was any of those infected freaks, so that they could head back to regroup and continue on their journey as fast as they could. San turned softly against Brittany to get a better look at her. Her soft features and freckles shined through as San watched her, her blond hair flowing freely, with little waves here and there covering a portion of her face, She was sleeping peacefully, knowing Britt when she wakes, she will be hungry. She always was, when waking up but would not hesitate to share her food with little Michael and wait until dinner to eat again, which even then would she share with the little monster again.

We both loved Michael, when we found them he was just a baby that we carried on our backs with a backpack. He was so cute being carried on Britt's back, San would always be one step behind making sure he wouldn't fall out, she also could not wait until he could walk on his own, so they dedicated the 3 years that followed to teaching him how to walk. What they didn't know was the trouble of having a walking 3 year old in such a dangerous area. It wasn't fair; both of them looked and watched over this little boy knowing that they could possibly never have their own family. So from 6 months old, San and Britt treated the little boy as if they were his mothers. Of course James was there but he was always out scavenging or hunting the infected who were too close for comfort.

"Baby," San cooed at Britt until she was slowly waking up, "we need to get back" placing her hand on her face San watched her open her eyes smiling softly and nodding.

It took them around half an hour to get back to the street with the miraculous house. With their packs full, they started walking cautiously towards the house. It was always the most daunting time going back, not knowing if anything has happened to them, if they are still amongst the living. Britt and San are surrounded by death every second of every day, with memories of those who they've killed and the people they left behind, and of course those who want to kill them.

Slowly shuffling towards the house they walk past the 5 infected they saw last night, "are they following us? Like a scent?" Brittany questioned as she looked down at the dead walkers and then up at San "I don't think so Britt, maybe they were loud" San raised a brow and looked at the house and quickly shuffled towards the door. Knocking three times. The anticipation of waiting for someone to call out that everyone was okay. She slowly unhooked her machete from her belt and twisted the handle to add force on the other side, pulling the door fully open.

"Holy fucking shit" San whispered, out of breath as James stood there with a gun pointed at the both of them. "James, it's us" San slowly put her hand on the barrel of the shotgun and pushed it towards the floor so it wasn't pointing at them. She didn't want a trigger-happy idiot killing them for entering their own hideout. "Give me the shotgun James," San said as they entered the make shift living room where everyone but Michael was awake. "What are you talking about?" James scuffed and looked at her. "It's my gun Santana. Plus, who will protect you four without it?" James hurried to put the gun around his back causing Santana to growl and give off her known killer stares at James the moment he refused, "if one of us dies by your hand I'll personally see to it that you get eaten alive" she said walking towards Michael and softly waking him up too. Scooping him up in her arms, it was all decided that they needed to leave this place as fast as they could, not knowing what was around the next corner.

Walking along the street Brittany on one side, the other two in the front and Michael buried in her arms, she felt a bit safer knowing that number in groups are more safer than an individual trying to win this war against the Infected. Maybe there were others out there, but they haven't come across life for the past 4 and a half years. Not a single soul, even animals seemed to be nonexistent. All that's left are memories and broken homes. Britt put her hand in Santana's and walked with her, following Jen and James. Could there be others, other survivors? Is it possible that they are not alone?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Survivors**

"Run!'' Emily screamed out, desperately trying to keep a hold of their possessions as Hannah and her tried to outrun a horde of zombies that was alerted by Hannah when she clumsily triggered an alarm within a store they were searching for some extra supplies.

"Hannah! Come on!" Emily continued to scream out behind her, reaching back to take Hannah's hand before continuing to outrun the walking dead.

"I'm trying! Not everyone was as fit as you! Mind you, I spent most of my free time just eating pizza, take outs and laying in bed watching episodes of Gossip Girl!" Emily huffed, frustrated mainly at herself for not being more cautious. She should've checked for any alarms that could've been triggered, despite having no power in most cities, there were places that still had back up power and alarms. She scolded herself and made sure to double check the next time they were going to loot some supplies.

They both managed to outrun the group of zombies when they spotted a building that looked like it could withhold enough for the rest of the day and night, just enough to keep them safe until the dead dispersed. Huffing, Emily set down her backpack as Hannah tried to catch her breath, bent over with her hands on both knees, ''that's all the cardio I'll be doing for the rest of the day". Emily looked over towards Hannah with slight annoyance; a few seconds passing by after they made contact and the moment after, the sounds of laughter filled the room. "Come on, let's have a look around to make sure there's none of those walkers in this place, we'll camp out here for tonight and continue on tomorrow.'' Emily said as her hand reached out for her father's SIG P226 pistol, that he handed over to her after he passed, thinking twice before pulling out her katana from it's sheathe which they found at one of the antique stores they searched a few months back. Nodding, Hannah grabbed the pistol from her holster, strapped to her right leg and began to check the rooms. The floorboards beneath their feet creaked painfully loud in a house full of silence. Emily's hand twitched in the slightest, hand gripping the handle of the katana harder, her breaths coming out in slow and deliberate inhalations. Then she heard it, the groaning and clacking jaws of a walker. Signaling to Hannah to cover her back as she checked the bathroom, Emily began to open the door. The first thing she can see is a body, a walker lying on the bathroom floor, a body which had been devoured to the point it's been split into two, it's groans coming out louder the moment it spotted the two girls by the door. Disgusted, Emily didn't hesitate to put her katana through it's skull. Hannah glanced back and grimaced, still not used to the sight of blood and guts spilling. The girls then took time to look around the bathroom for some supplies, whether it be medication, some tools and necessities they may find useful. Hannah's eyes teared up ever so slightly from the decaying smell of the dead, hand coming up to cover her nose.

Later that night as they rationed the remaining food they had left, Emily stared into an empty space, her eyes going vacant for a moment, hands stilling, the fork slowly lowering back into the can of food. Hannah looked over in question, worried she asked, ''what's wrong Em?'' Emily sat there, empty, at least that's how she felt. She shook her head gently and gave Hannah the most reassuring smile she could, ''it's nothing''. Hannah knew better than that, she knew every time Emily had that face, it only meant one thing. She was remembering the day where everything went terribly wrong. Hannah's heart clenched in pain, it never got any easier, and they say time heals all wounds but this memory was etched into her head.

**_Flashback_**

_Hannah had her Math homework set out on the kitchen counter, frustrated and after throwing down her pen into her books, ''why do I have to find your stupid 'x'! When am I ever going to use this in the future anyway? This is so stupid!'' her head coming down to the counter and letting out a long and loud sigh. Just as she was about to pick up her pen once again, Hannah's mum Ashley came back, the door closing hard on her way in. Jumping in her seat from the sudden noise, Hannah goes to check up on her mum, rushing over when she sees the sight of blood covering her mother's shirt. ''Mum? What happened?! Are you okay?'' Ashley gasped out for air as she looked at Hannah with pain in her eyes, ''Hannah, lock all the doors! Don't go outside!" Looking on confused and scared, Hannah persisted, "what's going on?"_

_Ashley explained what had happened during her small trip to grab some Chinese take away for them both. She told Hannah how she was waiting in the restaurant for her order, how she heard a scream coming from outside. Everyone was running, but from what? The first glimpse she got was the sight of an arm, a white pale arm reaching out, and the next was the body, limping, slow and bloody. Finally she saw the face. The dead face of Peter Hastings, she was sure of it, panicking she rushed out, coming face to face with Peter. His eyes were pure white, Ashley stood in shock as he got closer, head tilted to the side and a sickening sound coming of his mouth, he grabbed onto her arm. Jumping into action, she tried to pull away. A gunshot ringing out into the air as Peter's body dropped to the ground, a bullet wound was evident point blank in his head. But it was too late, Ashley had been bit. Toby ran over to her with worry filling his eyes, '' , are you alright?" he had asked her, but with a blank stare, Ashley muttered out, "Hannah". She got up, not saying a word to Toby before running home to find her daughter._

_Ashley lifted up her sleeve to show a horrible bite mark on her right arm, Hannah got up swiftly, going to grab the first aid kit before Ashley grabbed her by the arm, ''Hannah, stop. You need to listen to me. On my way back, I noticed that whoever had been bit would turn into one of those monsters. I've been bit Hannah, I won't make it.'' _

_"__Mum, what are you talking about? Of course you will" Hannah cried out.  
>"Oh baby girl, you'll be alright. Find the other girls, grab whatever you can and run, you need to get out of here as fast as you can."<br>"You're coming with us, I'm not going to let you die, I need you"  
>"Hannah! Listen to me, I love you. You're going to make it, you're stronger than you think." Ashley said between slow gasps before her head slumped to the side. Hannah cried out, sobbing and burying her head into her mother's shoulder for a few hours. But then it happened, Ashley's body started to twitch; Hannah ceased her crying for a brief moment, her heart hammering inside her chest. She was so sure her mother was dead, how was this possible? Hannah got up and backed away slowly, something was wrong, she could feel it. Something bad was happening and it was eating away at her. She watched on, her mother's eyes snapping open, eyes full of white and a groan coming out from her mouth. Hannah's eyes widened in fear, her mother had turned. Ashley's body got up from the floor and made a beeline towards Hannah's. Horrified, Hannah ran towards the kitchen and grabbing the closet kitchen knife, pointing it outwards towards her revived mother and closed her eyes tightly, screaming. Everything went silent, the only sound being a body dropping to the floor and Emily's voice screaming out Hannah's name echoing through the house…<em>

**Present** **day**

Hannah snapped out of her train of thought, she didn't want to think about it anymore, shaking her head gently; she went to sit down besides Emily and leaned her head against her shoulder. They sat in quiet solitude for a little while, leaning against the wall opposite of the barred windows. Watching the sunset, the warm glows of the sun's rays hitting the floorboards of the house, emanating warmth that is hard to come by ever since the world had crumbled. "We should get some rest, we can double check the place for things we might need and then we should be on our way again. It won't be any good for us to stay in one spot, it didn't end up well for us the last time we stayed in one spot for too long," Emily said softly. "Yeah…" Hannah rasped out.

Both girls shuffling, making a makeshift bed on the wooden floors with the only sleeping bag they had left. "Em?" "Yeah?" Emily replied. "Can you hold me tonight?" Hannah asked with her back faced towards her as tears escaped her eyes. Sensing the girl's unease, Emily gently lay down behind her and wrapped her arm around Hannah's waist, pulling her closer, whispering out, "of course." "Thank you…" was all she got out before exhaustion took over and her eyes fluttered shut ever so lightly like a feather.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Something Special

The days wore on day after day night after night the same routine, the same thoughts, and the same goal: To Survive.

San woke up early a week after they left the beautiful house in the suburbs. Seeing that James and Jen still haven't arrived. She walked to the door of the run down house they camped at and took a peak outside through the creak in the door peak hole.

Quiet.

The whole night was quiet. Usually they heard noises and sometimes the noise of something shuffling or even the wind. But it was dead quiet. Not a single bird or mouse could be heard. San walked back to where she and Britt were sleeping, only finding she was cuddling Michael who snuck in between them during the night, it was normal as well. San holding Britt or vise versa and whoever was the little spoon would hold the littler spoon, which was Michael. He was growing bigger and bigger each day. Finally being able to talk he wanted the pleasure of talking through the day but we always had to tell him to keep it down due to the danger that could be around us. He understood but that didn't make the sweet sound of his voice escape his mouth at a loud echo through the empty, dead quiet streets.

During the time Britt and Michael slept, San opened her laptop. Showing her that the laptop would need to be charged soon. Which she was hoping that the next area would still be connected to a source of electricity, the last few places didn't.

_Dear bloggers,_

_I think im going insane, like ive lost a part of me that I needed. Maybe its just my head or something but I feel like as if I'm beginning to forget myself. Like who was Santana Lopez before all this? Who was i? A cheerleader, An Athlete, A Student, a member of glee club. Glee club… singing. The one thing I thought id never miss or music. Could you imagine the things that would've come out this year if the world didn't go to shit? The artists that planned to release albums probably dead now along with their music, with all music. Sometimes I can hear a tune in the pattern we walk against the gravel streets. How music was the most important part in my life, other than Brittany of course. But how… how did Ed Sheeran talking about love of a mysterious girl who doesn't know him yet turn into complete silence, or even how did something silence the great Justin Bieber? Before I couldn't stand his music, even though they would get stuck in my head, but now… what I would do for a simple guitar to strum, flute to blow or piano to press my fingertips against. When life was like a song. Now life is unbearable, like life lost all its color. It just shows, that without one simple thing, person or object, just like music, it could end up making your world look grey. On the positive side: Britt and Michael, James and Jen are all still alive, whereas I feel dead inside. _

_S. _

By noon Jen and James came back shocked that San, Britt and little Michael were still there. They all agreed they wouldn't wait. But the thought of them being left behind was unthinkable. San hugged Jen and Brittany at the same time, "Family stays together" Britt says holding the two people she loved the most in the world.

San couldn't hide the smile from her mouth as Britt said that, nothing would replace the feeling of warmth when Britt called her family, she had no one, and with such a simple gesture from the woman she loved more than anything made her heart swell.

While walking along the gravel road to the next pit stop. They all saw it before they heard it, the infected charging at them from behind. When Britt turned around to make sure they were safe she screamed for them to run,

It was too late

He already grabbed Michael, all their hearts stopped as San charged to the front and smacked the infected walker in the head to get him off Michael as he screamed San couldn't think of anything but to save him that she did the most vital mistake. She turned her back to the walker to pick Michael up and try running away.

Before she knew it the walker grabbed onto her ankle and made her trip face first into the gravel shooting pain up into her face to the back of her head. She knew she was bleeding as she spun around and tried to get some connection between the coarse street floor and the palm of her hand as she tried to get away. She heard it and it was within a matter of seconds. Blood, everywhere, all over her. Not sure if it was hers or the walker which was just blast laying limp on the floor now a few centimeters away. She looked up and saw Britt with her shot gun, which she much of lost in the scuffle pointing still straight a head where the walker was almost a minute ago now.

San got to her feet the pain that went numb for the longest minute of her life started to come ten fold, the pain from her nose and chin felt like fire was against her skin. Maybe she is allergic to Zombie blood? San thought as her whole body started to ache. She knew they couldn't stay here, not know. The blasting of the shotgun would have rippled through the town so every walker would have heard it. "we have to get out of here" she heard a few times until she felt a tug on her arm, she didn't realize she was staring at the disfigured body, the face with a hole in the side. The face. She knew who it was. She would never forget that face. How could she forget the face that made the Unholy Trinity whole? It was her best friend and worst enemy. It was Quinn Febray.

That's why Britt hesitated for a second, she knew it too. She saw it before San did. She would never blame her, San promised herself this the whole way to the next city.

Seeing what happened to Quinn, her distorted face, once so beautiful turned man eating monster, her blond cropped hair gone, 5 years done this to such a beautiful girl. San looked over at Brittany, not a single emotion was on her face. She was cold and not responsive.

The night went on, James and Jen left… the whole world feels like it stopped. Britt hasn't said a word. Not a single thing. She either sits in the corner watching San and Michael or just drawing in the dust on the floor. She is grieving, that's what San thinks anyway.

San is grieving in her own way too. Keeping her day busy, playing with Michael and his toy truck that follows him whenever they move. Its always in James' backpack when on the move but in Michael's hand whenever they stop for the night. What were they to do but play? There was nothing around to do anyway, and San didn't want to be covered in silence, not at this stage.

It was maybe an hour later when Michael yawned "time for bed little man" San said as she laid the sleeping bags on the floor for Michael and herself. Britts sleeping bag was still in her pack next to her. It took another forty minutes for Michael to be sound asleep.

San went and sat next to Britt.

"Quinn was a good person, she wouldn't want to be that way" San whispered as she played with her fingers. She realized Britt sniffled and pulled her knees up and hugged her legs

San didn't want to say it out loud, but she missed her best friend, even though they fought constantly. She missed the text messages at night, the times they went out to dinner or lunch. Or even having her over her place where they just talked.

San remembers the time Quinn came to her place for Christmas, it was just after she came out to her parents about being pregnant. The whole day they spent together, the first time Quinn saw her festive season other than what her parents did. San was a little anxious about it, because she knew that it wouldn't be like what Quinn was used too.

But Quinn smiled and said that she enjoyed it. She was her best friend. And now she was gone. And her heart ached for just a simple 'hey', but she wouldn't get it, never again.

"San, It wasn't about Quinn," Brittany said, almost like a mouse that if a pinned dropped you wouldn't hear Britt's voice behind it. "I almost lost you today" Britt said softly avoiding looking at Santana.

"You didn't…" San tried to argue

"I almost did Santana" Brittany shot an angry glance at her and she felt as if she was in the wrong running after Michael, but of course she was in the right, she knew she had to save Michael. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't.

"San you didn't, see the way you had no consideration as you fought Quinn, you didn't even consider your own safety, you saved Michael but what about me San?" Britt said wiping the tears away "what happens to me after you're gone? What happens to all our dreams and plans?" she said as she looked away again

"Michael was my priority Britt, he was the reason I had no care but to get him out of her grasp. Don't you see? Michael has a chance to see a world without these fuckers around, you and me, Britt we are stuck with them, possibly until we die" San knew she was careless to do what she did, but she didn't have any other choice, she wouldn't let Michael die, she couldn't.

"I'm never going to leave you Britt. I promise ill fight by your side forever," San states "but I will not let Michael go first. He is five years old, he will be the future he could even find a cure… We need to keep him alive"

"He is not your son Santana. James was right behind you…"

"But I got their first. I got there and saved him and don't tell me he is not my son when we both love him like he is one." Santana said as she watched Britt admit defeat and went back to looking at the ground "I love you Britt, I really do, don't doubt that for a second, I will always fight any stupid infected maniac"

Britt looked at San as her hand went to the side of San's face brushing her thumb over her cheek "I love you" she said as she closed the gap and kissed her, but it was the usual peck they would share this one was every single feeling through almost 5 years of dating. The kiss intensified every beat of their still beating heart. The kiss was like fireworks on a community day at their local park where they shared a kiss underneath the roaring fireworks or their very first kiss that was more than just a kiss, the kiss Santana wanted as they waited outside the mall, and their wasn't anyone around and how Brittany leaned in and kissed her, after losing the bet, and giving Santana her reward. Even though Britt thought she was the one that won. At the end they both did, they both found a fire in between them, and since that very first kiss, something bloomed more than both of them expected. Something way more special then casual sex, something way more special, they both were without a doubt in love with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Some what special _**

_Dear Blogger_

_OH MY GOSH do I have news!? _

_You know we have been on the move for about 5 years right? And my Nike shoes began to fall apart after maybe around the 2__nd__ year, but oh my I found a shoe store last night, Britt smiled so brightly there was no need for torches, but yes now I'm kicking in a new pair of Jordan's ya'll! Their beautiful, totally worth every penny, I guess there is a positive when the world is doomed, money means nothing. _

_Money couldn't be used to bribe a Walker to leave the area or pay them to not kill their friends (could you imagine?). at least there is a better chance of dying in style, haha don't tell Britt I said that. The past few weeks since we came across Quinn was the hardest, Britt couldn't sleep for the first few nights until she passed out from exhaustion and I had to carry her to the next camp. James became more reckless with his hunting, either he is letting this disease get to his head or he has a death wish. I just have to make sure we are far away from him when he does go completely insane. Britt's cat ran away last week as well Britt was to out of it to notice but when she comes around ill make sure I keep the chocolate that we found close by. Michael is the same, little active rebel he is. Oh and another thing. Its My fifth anniversary tomorrow. _

_S _

This day last year wasn't anything special, San and Britt were the one's babysitting a then 4 year old Michael and they were not able to do much until the following day when Jen and James took Michael to see around leaving Britt and San a total of 1 hour to show as much affection and love. Even though it was a day after they pretended that the day was their day. They spent most of their time entwined together talking about years to come and whether it was realistic to think about a life which was normal, but honestly, after experiencing already 5 years of this tortured life on the run, who would stay normal? James was sitting against the wall running his machete across a stick he found creating a spear, why? No one knew. By this time San and Jen let James do whatever he wanted, because if they tried to tell him something, or to do something he would have a childish fit and they couldn't be bothered to argue with a 40 year old man about proper ways of hiding or not making to much noise. Britt never gave up though; San presumed it was because of Michael. Michael still needed his father. After losing his mother, his father was the only person left. San never asked Jen how she was coping without Britts father, how could she be coping though? San was always close to tears when thinking about her parents, how they left her.

People died always, but not all at one time. San sat back and watched her parents shoot themselves behind a closed door, she watch Rachel walk off with Finn and Artie, not knowing what happened to them, and Quinn she went back home after San begged her to come with them. Of course home was safe, but not realistic. San decided the morning after her parents committed suicide that she had to leave, leave Lima, Leave Ohio to have the smallest chance of surviving. She ran to her car and started the engine (oh how she misses driving) and drove all the way to Britt's by that time Mr. Peirce was gone and so Jen and Britt jumped in her car and they made it to the boarder of Ohio when they ran out of gas, from there on they were on foot. Meeting James, baby Michael and meeting the corpse of James' wife Carol a few weeks later.

Britt was playing with Michael when James came to his senses, it was in the middle of the night just before they had to put Michael to sleep,

"We should put some food on the heat," James said as he went to the food pack as Britt and San looked up at him.

"we ate already James" Britt commented, James looked up from the pack and made Santana go cold. She always had one hand on her machete whenever Britt made a comment towards James not sure how he would respond, San wouldn't allow a hand of his to touch her before she could strike and cut it off. What's hers is hers, and no one would cause what's hers harm, Not ever.

"I'm hungry, its not my fault that you or Miss Lopez didn't gather as much food as I have over the years" the sting of his words, Miss Lopez? How did they become so formal? How did they go from friends trying to survive to such formality?

San ignored the comment but kept a very close eye as he cooked up more than one serving of food from the cans they collected, even Michael went over to James and ate with him as Britt came to San and leaned against her.

"we have to do something about this San" Britt whispered,

"there is nothing we can do, unless you want him to attack us" San said as she put her arm around Britt as she snuggled closer

"he wouldn't," she said as she looked over at San and kissed her cheek "he wouldn't want Michael to see anyone else he loved die"

"how sure are you?" San said looking at Britt, and pecked her sweet lips. How would they know if James would go on a rampage and kill them all? San's seen more than enough movies to know that there is always someone in the group who loses their shit and starts killing them off. As they snuggled against each other, San felt something warm and comforting, as always by Britts touch. It was something that, even before, would make her feel safe, that nothing in the world could touch them. She looked at her watch still ticking, 9:02pm, it should be time for the little man to sleep but he is stuffing his face with the meat and veg can that James cooked up. San was rarely hungry these days, not since that incident with Quinn, Brittany hardly touched her food, both would hand their uneated leftovers to the rest knowing that they would still be hungry, as they were before the incident. One can per person for breakfast and lunch was hardly enough but it wasn't like the first year, or even the second. Food cans were limited, and the thought of going to a major city for food was out of the question. They would be too exposed. New York was a few weeks away, but they planned to go around rather then through. New York would be filled with unwanted hazards; apparently the undead isn't the only things that want to kill you. Apparently they can mutate, their were papers they found last year when San and James went to the hospital to see if they could scavenge some supplies but there were papers, listed about mutation and documents about more deadly diseases.

They also listed that the infected would die out within 10-20 years, 5 years down 15 to go right? The thought always made San nauseous.

During the night they slept together, no one went scavenger hunting due to the heavy downpour of rain. It was too dangerous. The windows were blocked and so was the door, as they always did every night, but tonight due to the loud pounds of rain against the roof they thought to be extra cautious with hefty furniture against every door and window. San fell asleep with Michael in her arms and Britt fell asleep with her arm around her.

The next day was as routine: eat, pack up and leave. But the only thing that changed was the way San smiled towards Britt and held her hand for longer as they walked through the misty weather, Santana's thumb would graze over Britts hand, San was not the same as she was before this started and making love was lucky to happen once a month, but the cuddles and touches today were special, as if she was coming back, at least that's what Britt thought.

Santana crossed Britt from behind so she could kiss her bare shoulder and whisper I love you's through out the whole journey and touched and kissed her even when they were walking. Normally they were done when they were alone or at night. But today was different. Today was special. Today was the 5 year anniversary of their love, of them becoming one.

"Santana. Please tell me we are going scavenge tonight?" Britt said as she looked over at her lover, San could only smile and wink causing Britt to smile and roll her eyes. Britt couldn't help but for more and more in love with Miss Santana Lopez. The moment they met so many years ago they were unstoppable, from the first time they said hello to the text message goodnight they were unable to keep apart.

Soon enough they came across a big sign outside another small town WELCOME TO HAZELTON.

"Never heard of it" Jen said as they all stopped looking at the sign, "couldn't be that populated if we never heard it right?" Jen looked the crew

"Well we going to find out" James said putting his pack on his back and going toward the new town with the others in tow

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand again and walked behind James and Jen Michael was in between both pairs silently walking following his Daddy.

"I'm excited about tonight" Britt smiled at Santana as she played with her fingers. Santana was nervous for tonight, they haven't had a date night for such a long time and it dawned on Santana that tonight would be the night that they celebrated their fifth Anniversary as a couple, she remembered Britt telling her that by the fifth anniversary a couple either breaks up or gets married.

Does that mean Britt will break up with her for not proposing? Maybe she should? Why not? Santana questioned herself over and over through the town of Hazelton. She wasn't ready to get married maybe? That's why she never thought of it… maybe she was afraid?

Santana settled in the new part time house they would stay for two days because of the resources through, they looked inside a few houses and it seems like this place wasn't touched, full of food cans and heaps more resources. But that wasn't the reason they wanted to stay two nights. They wanted to stay two nights because Santana convinced them that this place has a lot of potential that no walkers would pass, of course that and the fact tonight was date night and she wanted to do other things other than scavenge.

The day wore on as night began to fall Britt and San decided to head up onto the second floor


End file.
